


Scent of Nothingness

by Soohua (Showert_ime)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, Bitterness, Dark Magic, Demons, Fantasy, Leather Jackets, Leather Trousers, M/M, Mages, Magic, Old Friends, Oracles, Prophecy, Romance, Self-Sacrifice, because baek fancy leather stuff, my baekhyun is half inspired by Ban, the last tag isnt about the main characters, you know in seven deadly sins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-18 00:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17570546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Showert_ime/pseuds/Soohua
Summary: Baekhyun is a skillful thief and fighter known under the nickname 'Deadly Fox'. With his magical ability and capacity to smell any type of object, spell or person, he can usually handle any job he gets in the different taverns he frequents. This is until he runs into Kyungsoo, a mysterious and powerful man without any scent, when he tries to steal a valuable item from his tower.





	Scent of Nothingness

**Author's Note:**

> I basically started this fic without any idea of what I was doing to be quite honest with you guys. I only knew I wanted to write Baekhyun like this haha, I give the credits to the rest of this fic to him to be quite honest. I even got surprised a couple times by what was happening in this fic even if I am the one writing it hahaha. Anyway, hope you will enjoy this first chapter!

“This tower is so fucking big.” Mumbles Baekhyun after 15 minutes of trying to go all the way around it. “And tall.”

Standing from the ground, and surrounded by the forest, the man couldn’t even see the top of it. The tip is hidden by the gigantic trees. 

Annoyance creeps up his back as he remembers that the Fae that promised him a good sum of money, in exchange of the jewel situated in this tower, said it was at the very top of it. 

Unfortunately for himself, he thought the hardest part would be to find the place. A very tall and large tower indeed, however, it is hidden by the danger of Giganta Forest and by a powerful spell. Powerful enough it took Baekhyun two days to be able to smell it in the first place and another one to find the weakest part of it, so he could slide inside the magical barrier. 

This could seem fast for some people, especially since he actually was half a day away from the Giganta Forest when the Fae asked him to retrieve the item. But, not for Baekhyun, after all he is well known for being quick and find any magical artifact you could search for. Some people call him the Deadly Fox, mainly because like a fox he is fast and resourceful, plus anyone standing in his way couldn’t live to testify about it. 

Three days are enough for Baekhyun to get angry at this treasure hunt, he can’t wait to be done with it. Jongin did promise him some nice time next time he would go back to the tavern where he picked up the job in the first place. Plus, in this part of the forest, the air is cold against his naked chest. The open red silky jacket and the black leather pants he is wearing aren’t really good against the weather in these parts of the world. 

“Let’s get it done.” With these words, the man licks his canines and closes his eyes for a second. It doesn’t take long for the air around him to start cracking, and when he opens his eyelids, his right hand is light up with red electricity. Quickly, Baekhyun presses his hand against the stonewall in front of him, the red light spreading and going directly for the top of the tower.

When it reaches it, Baekhyun smirks. Good, seems like the owner of the tower thought his first barrier is enough to keep people at bay, and didn’t add any more security measures to it. His fingers releases the wall, and as they close, the magic dies with it. 

“I lost enough time now.” No way he continues to search for the door. He takes two steps backward, and lazily stretches his back. Inside the tower, he could only smell one corporal odor, and one person wouldn’t be a match for him most probably. Or maybe it would be, but that would be the fun part. It didn’t happen in a long time. 

When he is done stretching, Baekhyun raises his head toward the top. “Let’s get there now.” In a second, he launches himself to the wall, his body shifting into a large fox looking monster. His claws easily get into the stone and it doesn’t take long for him to reach the top and jump above it. Red light follows him in his movements, and as he gets higher in the sky, above the trees, he decides he doesn’t need any windows to get in, anyway it seems like there are none near the top. 

The beast opens his mouth filled with razor sharp teeth, a large balls of the same red electricity as before forming in it. Without hesitation, the fox monster throws it against the tower’s roof. The latter quickly explodes under the impact, much to Baekhyun’s satisfaction. As he falls down toward the damaged roof, the Deadly Fox returns to his human form. 

Some of the broken wood from the roof cuts his neck and chest as he finally falls into the tower. No matter his injuries, Baekhyun doesn’t even react to them. Furthermore, as he starts looking around for the Opalescent, the jewel he came for, the cuts start closing by themselves and leaving no traces at all on his skin. 

He has to hurry before the owner of the tower comes over to find the man responsible for the lost of a part of his roof. Baekhyun takes a sniff of the air and turns around toward what looks like a locked chest. “Cliché.” He rolls his eyes as he makes his way to it, and quickly breaks the lock.

For a tower so well hidden, the security inside is shit. Baekhyun almost feels deceived, as he gets his hands on the silky pouch inside the chest, even with it’s dark crimson colors, some of the jewel’s light is visible through it. 

To be quite frank, if the reward for this Opalescent wasn’t so high, the Fox would have had no intentions of giving back such a powerful gem. Suddenly, his nose picks up the scent of the tower’s owner getting closer to the top, which is his signal to get out of there. With care, Baekhyun lets the pouch slides in the bag at his side.

A big and fluffy tail appears at the bottom of his back, and with it he jumps toward the large hole he made earlier. But, contrary to what he expected, he doesn’t manage to get out. Instead of flying outside, a golden looking barrier suddenly appears and hits him hard enough that he falls on one of his knees, back on the floor of the tower. 

“Are you kidding me? Shit.” Baekhyun looks above him angers flaring in his red eyes. Why the fuck wasn’t he able to smell the barrier before? Usually his senses never fail him. 

Time is running out, and Baekhyun doesn’t like feeling stuck. He quickly morphs into his beast form, breaking multiple objects in the room, and throws another one of his devastating electric balls. Sadly, when it hits the wall, it only goes back to him full force, ripping his flesh opens. The ferocious roars that leaves his mouth, resonates around him. 

Soon enough he is back in his human form, red blood everywhere on the ground and on his ripped skin. The pain is excruciating, but it’s nothing he never felt before. When he hears the sound of steps behind him, Baekhyun turns around. In front of him, is a small looking man in what looks like some traditional outfit worn in the South of the Far Continent. Quite far from here. He also frowns mentally, why didn’t he smell him get closer? The past scent still close to the top but not quite.

“I feel like it’s very impolite to hold a guest from leaving.” Says the Fox with a very cheerful tone. “Would you mind opening the door for me?” He smiles sweetly, even if his teeth taste like iron. 

The man doesn’t look impressed when he glances around at the room and the newcomer. “Sure, but first I would like you to put back the Opalescent in its chest.” He shrugs with a very neutral expression that ticks off Baekhyun. 

“Hmm, let me think about it.” With the amount of injuries his body received, the time for it to recover is longer. His strength won’t be back as fast. “Else, I can also just step on your dead body on my way out of here.” Most of the time, you only have to kill the source of the magical barrier to deactivate them, which is Baekhyun’s very obvious choice.

There is a moment of silence between them, and Baekhyun gets more and more annoyed at the unconcerned face of his opponent. “You seem strong, but I don’t think you should be so confident inside my own territory.” The man moves his hand swiftly, and the Fox takes it as his cue to move fast toward him before he launches anything.

He raises his hands in the air, energy leaving the palms of his feet and making the floor explode under the strange man’s own feet. Or more precisely, where the man was a second before. 

An angry cry leaves Baekhyun’s throat, as he searches around with his eyes. Why can’t he feel the man? This is unsettling. 

“That’s enough.” The voice comes from the door, and when Baekhyun looks in its direction, he is surprised to see the man standing outside of the room. He couldn’t have moved so fast.

However, before he can pursue his thought and launch toward the stranger, Baekhyun feels the air shifts in the room. And when he understands what is happening, it is already too late for him to escape. “Shit!” He murmurs as he tries his best to brace himself for the impact of his own power launched back at him once more, the colors of it turned yellow instead of his own red. 

When it does hit him, the pain is striking, and it doesn’t feel like his own energy anymore, not really. And the feeling of it, so infected, is disgusting. Baekhyun doesn’t even understand what is his skin and what isn’t anymore, even when the light fades and stop lacerating his flesh.

His vision is blurred, and his left eye doesn’t even seem to see anymore. The creature tries to take a step forward, but his legs, or what seems to be more bones than flesh doesn’t hold him up anymore. With a loud thud, Baekhyun falls on the ground, his good eye closing as his mind dangerously tries to slip away. 

No matter how much he fights, the Fox feels his consciousness slips away from his control. Before losing the battle, Baekhyun thinks he can hear a second voice.

“Who is this? What happened? Kyungsoo, are you alright?” The feminine voice seems agitated.

“A guest.” Says who is probably the one named Kyungsoo. “Please, Chung Ha, prepare a room for him.” And then as steps sound resonates in his ears, Baekhyun hears the man whispers. “Such a dangerous and deadly power.”

And then Baekhyun loses every links with reality.

***

“Don't you think you could have thought about the possibility of this magical barrier?” Junmyeon asks him, his legs are crossed as he is sitting beside the perfect replica of the Haui Lake. They spent a lot of time there.

“Probably.” Baekhyun shrugs, sitting beside Junmyeon. Close enough for their knees to touch. The contact is comforting. “I guess I got too confident.” 

Baekhyun doesn't see Junmyeon but he knows the other one is shaking his head. “As if.” 

And it isn't false. He didn't get too confident, he didn't actually think nothing could happen to him. He didn't think he was too powerful to get beaten. He welcomed his failure. No matter how it looked in the outside. 

Because of it, Baekhyun stays silent for a while. Comforted by the soft sound of Junmyeon's breathing. 

After some time, his friend sighs again and moves closer to him. “I miss you too. But I don't enjoy these times I get to see you because you are too close to death.”

“So you can be dead but I can't come too close to it?” Baekhyun's words leave his mouth in a way softer tone than how he actually feels about this. 

“I know, I know I am unfair.” Junmyeon leans his head against Baekhyun’s shoulder. “However, something good is waiting for you me amiaor. You trust me, don't you?” His breath is soft against the expanse of his neck. 

The nickname hurts more than it brings him warmth, he misses it and what came with it. “You know I do, when were you wrong? But, shit, Myeon, nothing can be as good.” It hurts. 

The man takes Baekhyun's face between his hands, palms flat against his cheeks and jaw. “It will be different, but you will find a purpose in it. I promise it to you.” Junmyeon leans forward and their lips collides into the softest kiss. “Now go, live for me please. A selfish demand.”

“For you.” Says Baekhyun as he slowly falls into the dark, knowing Junmyeon had never been much of a selfish being in his life. He had always being the selfish one.

***

Consciousness comes back to him too fast for his mind to understand the pain he is in at the moment. Before he can hold himself, a scream of pain leaves his chest. 

It takes him a minute for the pain to settle and for his thoughts to pick up. Now that he remembers the weird fight and his drop toward the deceases world, Baekhyun chest feels hollow. His legs still hurt like hell, healing such extensive injuries always hurt more than getting them when he is lacking energy.

Furthermore, he still couldn't see from his left eye. The rest of his body seemed better, but when he tries to raise to check up on it, Baekhyun feels his arms and chest being constricted on the bed he is in. “Are you kidding me?” He says with an amused tone.

The situation makes him try to move his legs, which forgetting the pain aren’t restrained by anything. Well, Baekhyun thinks, might not be a good idea to put any type of ropes around bones and ripped flesh. 

“I don’t really want to wait here much longer.” The Fox mumbles, and he yawns loudly before closing his good eye once more. “Sorry for the mess.” 

In the matter of some seconds, Baekhyun is now a huge fox like beast in the room, the restrains ripped and the beds that were in the room thorned down. However, changing while his body is so hurt, only allows him to stay in this form for a minute before he changes back, black and red blood covering the tiles. 

Once he is back to his human self, Baekhyun crumbles on the floor in the pool of his own life fluid. His breathing is messy, but he rejoys in finally being able to look down at his body. His legs are a mess of bones and regenerating flesh, but the rest seems pretty fine. Only needs to also wait for the eye to recover, the eyes are always the longest ones to heal. 

“I wouldn’t move so much if I was you.” Says the same calm voice that attacked him earlier. Baekhyun snaps his head in his direction, surprised to see him in the entrance of the room. 

Why can’t he smell this man? “Not such a nice way to treat me, Kyungsoo, I thought I was your guest.” Baekhyun teases his captor as he sits up on the soiled ground. He is surprised when he sees the corner of the man’s lips go up. 

“I am impressed you didn’t pass out before hearing me say this.” He looks him up and down. “Quite the power you got there, what are you?” 

This question could be the most asked in Baekhyun top 10 most annoying questions people always think they can ask him. “I am me, and this is me. The real question is, what the fuck are you?” The Deadly Fox doesn’t like what he can’t understand, and this weird man doesn’t hold any type of scent that could tip off Baekhyun. 

“Me?” Kyungsoo almost seems confounded to be on the receiving end of the same question he himself asked. “A simple mage, don’t I look like one?” He shakes his hand around toward the walls and his clothes. “I thought that if the Southern typical mage clothes wouldn’t tip you off, the tower would have.” 

“Mages stink of magic, it is everywhere around them and in their blood.” Baekhyun answers annoyed. They are the most powerful scent for a magical beast like himself.

Kyungsoo hums and clearly decides he won't be answering this question directly as he steps in the large messy room. “Chung Ha, please, dear, take this man to the dining room. Let's help him recuperate.”

At these words, the girl named Chung Ha comes in the room from the dark corner where Baekhyun could feel her since earlier. “This doesn't seem like your greatest idea.” She gives Baekhyun a bright smile and then murmurs some low words, it isn't hard for the Fox to recognize them as the language of Demons. 

Dark smoke starts rising from the ground, surrounding Baekhyun's body. He holds himself from protesting and let the Demon's pets hidden in the smoke bring him outside of the place he destroyed. 

The situation is quite ridiculous to be honest, Baekhyun doesn't understand why that confusing mage is trying to help him. Didn't he try to obviously steal him? Would he say anything though? Not really, because he is bored, and this new situation is interesting. 

“I will take some chicken please.” Baekhyun says teasingly as he pats one of the pet's head under Chung Ha’s surprised eyes.

Kyungsoo stares at him for a second before he adds. “So you see them. Very interesting indeed.” He turns around toward a large wooden door. “I am afraid we don't have chicken, but let's find something suitable anyway.”

***

"Okay, so let me recap all of this." Baekhyun says while eating the last bit of the weirdly sweet meat pie the man he tried to steal from gave him to eat. He glances under the table, satisfied to notice that he can't see his bones anymore, the skin almost back to normal. He should be able to walk easily on his own feet once they are done in the dining hall. Once they reached this place, Baekhyun also realised he was wearing something really similar to his own outfit, but his usual red jacket got traded by a royal blue one. The pants were also shorter, stopping right under his knees. Probably to let the limbs heal.

"Go ahead." Says Kyungsoo, leaning his chin into his hand, elbow set on the table.

"You decided to not kill me, even if I definitely tried to steal you and broke a large part of your roof, I am not sorry by the way, because you didn't know what I was and wanted to know?" To be quite frank, Baekhyun is only half surprised by it. The world is populated by weird people that always put their nose everywhere and claim that any mystery in life should be inspected.

"Indeed, you can put it in that way." It doesn't seem to bother Kyungsoo one bit.

"I am not interested in becoming someone's laboratory rat. Just saying." Mages have that tendency of thinking about people as their toy. He guess it is easy for magical being to take advantage of less powerful being.

The mage that Baekhyun definitely thinks of as not a mage hums softly, but his dark stare is still stuck on him. If he is deceived he doesn't show it.

"So if you will excuse me, I am a guest and not a prisoner, right?" The Fox gets up from his chair, glad to not feel pain anymore. Feeding himself did help his body recover fast. He needs to stop getting into battles without eating before. "Which mean I am allowed to walk out now, right?" Without waiting for an answer, Baekhyun quickly walks to the door, half expecting Kyungsoo to raise or use some magic trick to keep him there.

What comes to him isn't what he actually thought.

"Junmyeon."

The name makes him stop in his track, his body stiff.

"What?" The dark haired man doesn't turn back toward the man who talked, but his voice shows enough sudden irritation.

"Isn't it the name of the last Oracle that perished some years ago?" The mage continues, voice calm and calculated, Baekhyun knows he isn't just throwing this at him without any reason. "I heard his sister took up the torch, I also heard High Junmyeon's Guardian decided to not protect the new Oracle even if he was asked to."

Before he can hold himself, Baekhyun's fist crashes into the door, leaving a big hole in the wood of it. There is the same crimson electricity as earlier dancing around his hand. "Why would he have protected another Oracle when he didn't even manage to save the first one?" He is thankful not all of the walls from this place can throw back his own power toward himself.

"Did the Guardian fail?" Kyungsoo's question seem genuine and it annoys Baekhyun even more.

"You just said it." The Deadly Fox turns toward the master of this tower. "The Oracle died."

The mage raises an eyebrow at Baekhyun's temper. Even with the man in front of him, displaying aggressiveness, he doesn't move an inch from his chair. "I thought he died in the functions of his duty, isn't it the role of all Oracles to die for the greater good? And for the Guardians to protect them until this role is fulfilled?"

"This is bullshit!" No one ever talked about Junmyeon so openly in front of him since years. And the anger didn’t come back to him so strongly in a while, he can barely control himself when he switches into his monster form. “They could all survive, but we decided they had to die for us!” His voice is much louder and deeper, his mouth not moving with his words. 

“Oh, is that so?” Kyungsoo doesn’t seem to mind the electricity in the air, or the way Baekhyun looks like he could rip his head off in a second. “This is what you think?” 

The Fox’s blood boils inside his veins. He feels played with, there is no way Kyungsoo doesn’t know who he is. Else, he wouldn’t talk to him that way. “Fuck it, and you. This world is messed up, and I intend to find a way to die and leave nothing behind me, I don’t need any stories saying I died for a good cause, this is bullshit.” 

And with his rage, Baekhyun runs through the room and throw himself through the window behind Kyungsoo. Which explodes at the contact and let him fall out of the tower.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your time! I already have some more k already written, but I need to rework them a bit before I can post them!  
> I hope to see you at the second chapter ^^ Thank you to my gf and to my dearest friend for reading it and giving me their valuable opinions.
> 
> Tw: @kaisoorado


End file.
